Malignant cells exhibit increased electronegativity. The mitochondrial membrane potential is higher in carcinoma cells than in normal epithelial cells. This may be at least partially responsible for the fact that lipophilic cationic compounds selectively accumulate in carcinoma cells. We propose to synthesize and evaluate novel cationic (+)- YW-200 prodrugs. (+)-YW-200 is a new analog of CC-1065, one of the most potent anticancer drug discovered to date. YW-200 is 1000-fold more potent than doxorubicin against different tumor cell lines in vitro and shows remarkable antitumor activity in vivo without causing myelosuppression, the dose-limiting toxicity of other CC-1065 analogs. The new cationic (+)-YW-200 prodrugs will be water-soluble, selectively taken-up by cancer cells, and thus have an improved therapeutic index. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: These novel compounds can be used as anticancer drugs.